


"I forgot my jacket"

by SpecialInteresting



Category: TAoT - Tik Tok, Travel Agency Of Time - Tik Tok
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Snow, Ty is just... so dumb, both of them are he/they kings, hinted at spiked hot chocolate, i just mentioned because there is Many Pronoun, is it meet cute if they first annoy each other and then pine?, no beta we die like half the agency, obviously, pre- incident, the other characters do exist they're just not mentioned, they are so dumb, this was inspired by a walk i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialInteresting/pseuds/SpecialInteresting
Summary: “No, it wasn’t. In my defence it wasn’t cold and snowy in the morning. Do you know how to file for sick leave by the way?” Ty was very much aware that he was rambling.Omen sighed. This was when Ty finally realised that the two had walked into each other. Whoops.--Ty doesn't bring a jacket to work. Inevitably, it snows. Omen saves the day.
Relationships: Ty Jade & Omen (TAoT), Ty Jade/Omen (TAoT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	"I forgot my jacket"

In Ty’s defence it hadn’t been snowing that morning. Yes it had been chilly but that wasn’t the point! The sun had been out, and warming the earth enough that Ty hadn’t felt cold at all. So they had thrown on their cardigan as usual and walked to work.

And as he had spent the entire day in Research (much to the dismay of the direction, he assumed) with Mildred, the thick layer of snow covering the entire ground and the quite frankly rude temperatures were a shock to say the least. At least the Agency had invested in giant windows so that Ty could clearly see his future hypothermia. Fun.

If they had known that this was the situation, they would probably have begged until Mildred or Echo gave them a ride home. Unfortunately, both had left because Ty was stupid and put all his worth as a person into his work and as thus stayed late. Like an idiot.

They must have looked like an idiot too, looking out the window with increasing anger. It may have been dark but the goddamn snow was shining like the lights of an interrogation room. Goddamnit. He was going to get sick wasn’t he? How did one file for sick leave again?

Taking a breath before he did something stupid like smash the giant glass panel that made the Agency a litle bit too much like an aquarium, Ty wrapped their cardigan around them tighter and stomped to the front door. Luckily the lady at the front desk didn’t say anything.

Oh no, outside is definitely worse, Ty glumly thought. The cold basically slapped him in the face the second he stepped outside the door. Maybe the Agency should look into the abrupt changes of weather. Why now? Why on the one day Ty didn’t have a phone because it was broken and being fixed. Why on the one day that Ty  _ wasn’t _ wearing a jacket. Why!!

As Ty was grumbling about how unfair the world was, he also didn’t look up at all. This became a problem when they walked right into someone. Coming back to himself, his first coherent thought was “oh, tall”. Everyone was tall compared to Ty though.

“Why aren’t you wearing a jacket?” Ty looked up. Fuck.

Ty, in general, was a pretty okay person to be around. At least in his opinion. He was fun! He got along with most of his coworkers in every branch. But there was one specific agent they for some reason couldn’t stand Ty at all. Which meant Ty, during training, had made it their mission to get through to them. And then hadn’t seen him for about a year.

Omen Whatever-his-last-name-is.

Ty really did want to make a good impression on Omen. And maybe they had developed a crush on him. It was okay. It was fine. This was fine. Just don’t sound stupid.

“Oh I didn't bring one.” WHAT HAPPENED TO NOT SOUNDING STUPID.

“That probably wasn’t a good idea.” God Omen’s voice. THEIR VOICE. Ty wanted to slap himself. Serious time. Making a good impression. 

“No, it wasn’t. In my defence it wasn’t cold and snowy in the morning. Do you know how to file for sick leave by the way?” Ty was very much aware that he was rambling. 

Omen sighed. This was when Ty finally realised that the two had walked into each other. Whoops.

“Oh sorry! You probably want to go home. Don’t worry about me!” Ty stepped aside to let Omen walk past him. Omen didn’t.

Instead he just removed his jacket, stepped forward and put said jacket on Ty’s shoulders. The warm winter jacket practically swallowed Ty, making him feel even smaller than he actually was. Curse you and your tall genes, Omen. 

“Your cheeks are bright red, you definitely need a jacket. Just return it to me tomorrow.” Oh now they were leaving. Of course.

“Or! Or!” Ty ran backwards to stop Omen from continuing, “You could walk me home and then get your jacket. If it’s not too far from your place.” Did Ty kind of hope Omen would walk with them? Yes, and he wasn’t above admitting that.

“Alright. Which way?” Omen finally answered after a few seconds of thinking. The smile that spread on Ty’s face kind of hurt his cheeks.

“Right this way my good sir!” Ty dramatically turned around, making Omen’s coat almost fall where it was sitting on his shoulders.

\--- 

This was a terrible plan. Omen was just  _ walking _ beside Ty and Ty had no idea what to say! Without sounding like an idiot. There was plenty he  _ could _ say, like how handsome Omen looked against the background of the snow covered trees beside the path they were walking on. Like how his eyes looked like gemstones reflecting the light from the street lamps.

The short of it was that Ty was gay and oh so very fucked when it came to this crush.

How Omen wasn’t freezing was a whole mystery. With how cold Ty felt even with the giant jacket on them they had no idea how Omen hadn’t collapsed yet. Hey! That was a conversation topic that wouldn’t expose Ty too much!

“How aren’t you freezing cold? I’m still shivering, even with your jacket!”

“I’m wearing layers.”

“Oh, like a human onion!” What the actual fuck did he just say. What. No, terrible.

To Ty’s surprise, Omen didn’t immediately run in the other direction after realising what Ty had said. No, instead Omen turned to him, a questioning look in their eyes, before cracking a quick smile.

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

Ty stopped in their tracks for a moment, blinking at Omen who calmly continued walking down the road. Then they smiled.

“You smiled! You can smile!” slowing down to walk beside Omen Ty realised an even better thing. “You smiled at my joke!”

“Who said anything about that?” Omen said, his smile having been briefly transformed into a smirk.

“Your actions! You think I’m funny!” Ty’s brain was buzzing, which was dangerous for any filter he might have had.

“I never said I found you funny.” Omen’s smile was barely there, but it wasn’t gone. They were looking forward again though.

“You totally find me funny.”

“Remains to be seen. Put the jacket on better if you’re cold.”

Ty huffed, and put his arms in the sleeves. He kind of felt like he was hiding in a potato sack. He didn’t even try to get his hands out, knowing it would be in vain. Goodbye hands. You will be missed.

“Better?”

“Yes but now I look like a toddler.” Omen smiled at that too. Score.

\--- 

“Oh! I wanna show you something!” Ty grabbed Omen’s hand, dragging him to the tiny forest path that would derail them only a little bit.

“I thought you wanted to go home and get away from the cold?” Damnit, Omen had listened to Ty’s complaining.

“Yes yes, and I will get there, but you need to see this first!” Ty dragged Omen along for a while until the path finally ended at the edge of the treeline.

This was Ty’s favourite view, hands down. The trees stopped right before the edge of a cliff, which bordered the highway. Cars and the occasional bus drove past without a care for whoever might have been standing above them. The street lights bathed everything in a warm yellow light, mingling with the headlights whizzing past. The noise from the vehicles quickly because just a buzzing background noise. Ty turned to look at Omen.

Omen was not looking at the highway at all. Instead their eyes seemed to be focused on the sky. Not that Ty could judge too much, he was openly staring at his walking companion. Co worker? Crush? Whatever.

“You can see the stars here.” Omen said, startling Ty out of his labeling. 

“Oh, so you can! Cool.” What was so special about the stars? Ty could see the stars from their balchony.

“You can’t see them where I live.”  _ Oh _ . 

“This is a bit away from the city. Cheaper rent that way. And stars, I guess!” Oh no did this mean Omen was  _ way _ far away from their apartment? That wasn’t good.

“Anyway! Getting into warmth. Let’s go this way.” Ty walked past Omen, pausing a bit away to let him enjoy the sky and making sure he eventually followed them. 

They walked in silence for a moment, trying to not slip down on the ice and tumble down to the street. It wasn’t the highway, but it was still concrete and Ty had no intention to become acquainted with it.

“Omen, how far from home are you right now?” Ty decided to ask.

“A couple of miles. It’s alright, I’ll just call a cab once I’ve dropped you off.” Damnit, Ty had been correct. How dare this man be so polite. But it gave Ty an idea.

“Or I could repay your kindness and let you crash on my couch.” Of course the delivery of this brilliant suggestion was slightly ruined by Ty slipping on some ice right before stepping onto the pavement, which sent them crashing right into Omen. Again.

“You don’t have to, I can just take a cab. It’s alright.” Omen’s hands were holding Ty so gently. Wait, no, they refused, stop thinking about their hands.

“It’s really no big deal! I crash on my own couch all the time,” Omen looked a little confused at that, which was fair, “I can even throw in the promise of spiked hot chocolate!”

“Well, if it’s really no trouble-”

“It isn’t.”

“- then I suppose I could sleep over.” Omen lifted Ty up just a little bit so he could stand on his own. Had he been leaning on Omen that entire time? That wasn’t ideal. It had been nice though.

“Yay! Let’s go! Then we can tell each other secrets and stuff.” Ty started walking again, maybe a little too fast to not seem panicked. Could you blame them though? Omen What’s-his-name, Ty’s  _ crush _ , was going to be sleeping over. Oh, this was perfect.

Ty turned around just in case, seeing that yes, Omen was in fact following them with the ghost of a smile on his lips. God those lips. They were perfect. Anyway.

“Maybe I’ll finally figure out your last name!” That earned Ty a full on snort from Omen.

“Mm.” He simply replied.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain said "pining future husbands" and what was I supposed to say, no?  
> Also no Ty you won't learn his last name he straight up doesn't have one.  
> If you liked this, consider telling me!


End file.
